Zodiac Love
by taru taru animegal
Summary: I am... I have... I think... I feel... I will... I analyze... I balance... I desire... I perceive... I use... I know... I believe..." Watch as Yami and Yugi work their way into an undying love through the power of the Zodiac! RATING MAY GO UP!
1. Prologue: The Book

Zodiac Love

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: T for Teen. **Rating may go up** **depending on content**. For now, may contain mild violence, language, drugs, yaoi, and/or Tea (Anzu) bashing.

Summary: _"I am... I have... I think... I feel... I will... I analyze... I balance... I desire... I perceive... I use... I know... I believe..."_ Watch as Yami and Yugi work their way into an undying love through the power of the Zodiac!

Moishi Moishi!!! This is the authoress speaking! …yes, I am working on a new story! …yes, it is a Yu-Gi-Oh story! …no, I probably never will stop creating new stories from random ideas. It's just one of the things that keep me busy in the loads of free time I have!

…what's that, you say? You don't know what I'm talking about!? …oh wait; this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story! Duh!!! –hits head- but anyway, My name is Taru-Chan, I love yaoi, and I write SasuNaru and RikuSora in my loads of free time. So, if you like either of those pairings, I highly recommend you check out my other stories!

…What? You want to know why I'm writing this? Well… if I had to answer, I'd probably say for a change of pace (and over-cramming a ton of Yu-Gi-Oh stories in one night!!) and the story plot really goes with the anime. That is, what I have SEEN of the anime. After the Battle City tournament, they just sort of started playing re-run's, and I got tired of it. I know that they had to do a ritual battle, but I don't exactly know what happened! So I'm just gonna say that Yami Chose to say in Domino, and now have his own body. But, if any of you know what REALLY happened, I would like to know!

Ok, I've rambled on enough, let's start the story!!!XD

Regular

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts / Flashback'_

(Yugi to Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

-OMGITSALINEBREAK!-

Yugi stared at his secret crush who was now at the board, scribbling down the answers to a math problem only a genius would know. He knew how wrong it was, oh yes, but he couldn't help it. They had been together for so long that it had now turned into something deeper then friendship. Something more hidden, something sinful to most of mankind, something forbidden.

He looked away when he heard snoring in the seat to the right of him. Joey had fallen asleep halfway through the class. Though, what can you expect if your kept up all night by your potential boyfriend? Especially when this boyfriend happened to be the owner of the most prestigious game company in the city?

Yami set down the marker and headed back to his seat next to Yugi. His aibou, his hikari. The one person he couldn't have no matter how hard he tried. Yugi was too pure. Yami wouldn't allow him to fall into the darkness.

He silently watched, though, how he kept poking his blonde friend to stop him from snoring. There was nothing he could do but watch. Watch as he silently grew up and away.

Both of the look-alikes were thinking the exact same thoughts, and everyone knew it. Tristen, Joey, and Tea all watched the two from afar, hoping that fate would bring the two together. Ever since they were separated, both of them had gotten sadder in a way. True, they were happy to SEE each other…

But they weren't connected.

They felt as if their bond had broken when they had separated. Sure, the mind link was still there, but what about the connection? The very thing that kept the Pharoh alive for nearly three years. The little place that yugi had in his soul for the darkness.

Was that still there?

Thee bell rang and Joey pushed out of his chair, shouting something about killing Tristen with a lightbulb. Yugi laughed and picked up his books, Yami was right there beside him, but only smiling in contrast.

'_Some things never change…' _ Yugi thought to himself before heading out the door.

-OMGITSALINEBREAK!-

After school, Yugi's grandpa was away on a business trip in brazil, Yami had to go over to Bakura's to help take care of Ryou, who has been in bed all day with the flu -Tomb robbers don't know much about medicine and taking care of the sick.- and his friends had already taken the day off to go to an expo, leaving Yugi to tend to his grandfather's shop. Joey had offered to stay behind and help out, but the young boy just smiled and said he would be fine.

Of course, he was expecting more then just two customers at the time. He sat behind the counter boredly, hoping that one of the passer-byes he saw walking would enter the store. No such luck.

He sighed and turned away, thinking of what else he could possibly do. Whenever he got bored like this, he would normally talk to Yami when they were still connected…

Wait…

'_That's it!!' _Yugi focused his energy and tapped into the mind link they still possessed. The first time Yami talked to him when he got his own body Yugi soared into the air and landed on the chandelier in the living room. The elder just laughed.

(Yami?) The boy asked hesitently. He wasn't shy about it, he just didn't want to startle the old pharaoh if he was doing something important.

((Yugi? Is there something wrong?)) Yugi heard, concern lining the more masculine voice. He inwardly shook his head.

(I'm just bored. No one's coming into the shop…) Yugi sighed, staring out the window again. He felt like going out and putting up blinking lights to make the people acknowledge the place.

((Sorry, Yugi. I'm kind of tied up at the moment, or I would come back. Bakura just burnt the pot of boiling water…)) Yugi pictured this weird look and heard Yami chuckling in his mind.

((I feel the same way. I have to go now, before Bakura pours any more cooking oil onto the flames. I won't be too long… I hope.)) Yugi's eyes visibly went wide at the thought of Bakura adding heat to the flames. He shivered and just hoped that Ryou wouldn't come downstairs to see that the kitchen was burned down…

or Yami and Bakura, too…

No. he wouldn't let his mind wander to such idiotic thoughts. He knew that the dark halves would be safe, they were the mightiest people in all of ancient Egypt!

…Still, that didn't stop the tri-colored one from worrying about his Yami…

His Yami…

That didn't sound too bad…

He felt his leg collide with something underneath the counter. It fell in a loud 'thump' , causing Yugi to jump and look at what had fallen.

It was a book, made out of a leather binding and sheets of old notebook paper that were sewn into the book. Yugi marveled in it, while staring at the ruby embedded in the front cover.

He picked the book up carefully and set it on the counter, opening the leather binding and looked through the pages carefully. He stopped, however, when he couldn't read what was written on the pages.

'_Maybe there is some sort of key hidden in here…' _He turned to the back of the book and found a couple of loose papers attached to a leather strap. He pulled them out, looking at the translation of symbols.

He soon flipped back to the beginning of the book and started translating. It kept his mind busy, and no one was coming in anyway. One by one, he decoded the letters, making the book out to be some kind of spell book.

For the next couple of hours, he deciphered the first two chapters of the book, one being a tutorial, and the second being a spell of creation of some sort. He had deciphered the title to the next chapter when Yami walked in through the back door.

"What you up to, aibou?" He called. Yugi shut the book with a slap, hiding it back under the desk when Yami walked into the shop.

"J-just closing up for the night." The younger said, hopping off from his stool and picking up a broom. He headed over to the shop windows, rolling out the paper curtains and locking the door, turning the 'open' to 'close'

"Let me help you then." He went behind the counter to pick up a broom, but yugi stopped him in the process.

"U-umm… let me take care of it…W-why don't you get dinner started?" Yugi stuttered, trying to get Yami as far away from the book –and the stairs- as possible. He gave Yugi a weird look, but agreed anyway.

The taller teen left the shop and walked down the hall, puzzled by why Yugi would be so hesitant about letting him help with the shop. Could it be that he was hiding something? Or…

'_No… he's just hiding something…' _ He thought quickly, not even letting the second idea come into his mind. There was no reason his light wouldn't want him around.

Was there…?

-OMGITSALINEBREAK!-

Meanwhile, Yugi was stumbling up the stairs with his book in hand. He didn't want yami to see what it was, especially when he could probably use it at least once. He set the book on his bed and opened it up to the third chapter.

'_Love and to be loved, a spell to finding your soul mate' _could it be that this spell really could show you who your love is? Yugi started deciphering. As much as Yami knew the rights and wrongs of a kitchen, he had little experience with an electric appliance other then a microwave. Yugi knew that he would spend two hours trying to make a decent dinner, then give up and stick something in the magic cooking box, which gave him plenty of time.

He took his sheets of paper and let his fingers and brain do the work for him. In just an hour, he had unraveled the mystery of the third chapter.

Yugi read the instructions carefully, pulling out his old bamboo mat and the candles and incense his grandpa had given him for his birthday last year. He knew that they would bound to come in handy one day no matter the situation.

He took a seat in front of the dim lit mat and set the book on top. He had shut out the lights, the only thing seen was the glow of burning incense and fire from little tea candles.

_Emento mas morne schra nit a (enter the chapter and feel the power) mit en Zo di ac minni pun ah (of the zodiac's will of love) buu, mene act a pree (But only at a price)_

_One ka minwa te koikenzu go tenta mou dea n mea ar fugi ni chi ga. (Only shall your true love be revealed if you give your heart and soul to the gods.)_

Yugi read the rest of the instructions, carefully pulling out a piece of his hair and burning it into the flames.

"Une Dea n Mea ga fugi ni (I give my heart and soul to the gods)" Yugi muttered this chant as he watched the smoke rise to the ceiling, dispersing in a puff. The young boy felt something tingle inside him, this needed sensation running through his veins. He looked over to the final instructions, carefully placing his hands above the flame.

"Ai Capri sh un Dea n Mea koikenzu (In exchange for the heart and soul of the one I love)" Yugi burnt out the candle just as Yami called him down for dinner. This was going to be interesting.

-OMGITSALINEBREAK!-

A/n: well, that actually turned out longer then I'd expected, but not by too much. I hope you all enjoyed and are excited for the next chappie! (CAUSE I SURE AM!!!)

OH!!! And as you have probably noticed, I am using the ENGLISH names for the characters, mainly because those were the names I grew up with them as, and so I know them as there English names! (If that made any sense what so ever!) For those who don't know who is who:

Tea : Anzu

Tristen : Honda

Joey : Jonouchi

I think that's pretty much it… I will get started on the next chapter tonight and hopefully be done with it by tomorrow (mainly because **I **want to know what happens too!) so please send in nice reviews to fuel the fire that is my imagination, and unless you want to be thrown into the shadow realm, please refrain from sending anything worse then NICE constructive criticism. Mean criticism hurts my feelings and causes me to not want to write (Hence why none of my long stories have been completed yet…)

OH!! and the words I used I own. this is my special language that no one else knows since I change it so much!!!XD

Special thanks to these two AWSOME writers who made this idea come into my head:

Egypt Motou

UsagiLovesDuochan

And thanks to all of my readers!!!

Next chapter: Aries; I Am


	2. Aries: I Am

A/N: SEE!! I told you I would put the next chapter up soon!XD you just have to have faith in me!

Okay, just so that everyone knows, yes this story is following a plot line, and I already know how many chapters there will be. Including the prologue and the epilogue, there will be fourteen chapters total. No more, and no less. Now, the motivation to WRITE these chapters… that will come from many different sources, and will probably halt sometime in the middle, just for fair warning. When writers block swamps over me, I can have it for MONTHS. It's really horrible, especially since I want to be a writer when I get older, so… bleh. XP

And now, we continue on with our story!!XD

-OMGITSALINEBREAK!-

Yami woke up in a foul mood. His tri-colored hair was stuck to his face in many positions from breaking out in a sweat, something he hasn't done for over five thousand years. There were small things he didn't miss about being in a human body, this being one of them.

Of course, another one was that he couldn't be around Yugi all the time now. Not only did he have to deal with half of their classes being different from each other, but he was confined to his own bedroom. Yugi's grandfather had deemed it best for the two of them to have separate bedrooms, and whatever he says, goes. Yami cringed at that, but agreed anyway.

He got to his feet and stumbled a little to his closet, pulling out his school uniform for the day. He was glad it was Friday, because it meant that he would have all of tomorrow to be with Yugi. But first he would have to deal with today, which he really did not want.

Ever since he and Yugi had separated, Yami felt like he wasn't a whole. He felt as if though something was missing, and the only reason he knew what it was; he felt whole only around yugi. His light side, his aibou. Yugi was his other, and no one could change that. The only problem was, he was too afraid to tell the young boy the truth. It was like a living nightmare repeating over and over again when he thought of ways Yugi would treat the confession.

As Yami finished getting dressed, he headed for his Hikari's room, knowing full well he was still asleep. He opened the door softly, not needing to wake him up just yet, and crept over to his side. He smiled a bit at the sleeping boys innocence.

When Yugi was asleep, he looked so fragile, like a little child almost. Always curled into a ball and mumbling dreams of happiness. Yami was about to wake him up when his foot touched something under the bed. He blinked, and peeked under the bed, only to see a dark object before hearing a loud yawn. Yami froze.

"Y-Yami?" came a groggy voice from above "What are you doing on the floor?" Thinking quickly, he picked up a piece of paper with notes on it that he had conveniently left in Yugi's room.

"I just forgot to get something is all. I didn't want to wake you up just yet, so I just got it myself." The pharaoh lied, but Yugi bought it. That was the one thing about Yugi, he believed just about every one and every story. It made people guilty when they lied to him, though.

The younger boy hopped off his bed and headed into his closet, closing the door and changing as though he were a superhero. With one exception, when he tripped over his bag as he ran back out of the closet, making him tri and land on his face. Yami's eyes widened and he rushed over to the hurt boy.

Yugi winced as the elder helped him to his feet. He had scraped his forehead on something on the floor and it was starting to pulse with pain.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked with concern. Yugi just nodded, but winced again. The pharaoh took Yugi by the hand and led them into the bathroom.

He took a washcloth out of the cupboard and ran it under some warm water. He then wiped away the excess blood on the innocent boys head and cleaned the small wound. Yugi was going to thank him, but Yami stopped him when he pulled out the bandages and disinfectant.

"Yami… don't you think that's a bit too extreme? It's only a scratch…" Yugi said, cowering away that the sight of burning stuff. He hated it when anyone tried to put that stuff on him. It always hurt twice as much as the actual wound itself, and it somehow always managed to get into his eyes if the bottle was even opened.

"Small or not, it's still a wound. Would you rather be in the hospital with people who have to poke with needles and pour this stuff on by the gallon?" Yugi whimpered and shook his head no, then sat on the edge of the tub in defeat. The only thing that he hated worse then the burning fluid was doctors and needles.

Yami took a cotton ball and dabbed some of the liquid onto it. He then set the bottle on the counter and kneeled in front of Yugi.

"This will hurt a bit, but I promise not to do it on purpose." Yugi bit his lip and nodded before shutting his eyes to hold back a yelp that was bound to come.

As the Yami slowly dabbed the liquid onto the wound, Yugi suddenly un-tensed and realized something. It did hurt, yes, but it was soothing. Could it have something to do with the one who was administering the stuff?

"There, you see, it wasn't too bad." Yami took a clean towel and wiped away the excess liquid before any of it could reach the innocent eyes of his hikari. Then he took the bandage, peeled off the cover, and placed it onto the treated spot. He then got a small, but strong enough urge to kiss the boys forehead, to which Yugi blushed.

"We should be heading downstairs now" Yami whispered into the young one's ear, smirking a little at the visible shiver. He threw away the bandage cover and headed downstairs, leaving Yugi to compose himself before following close behind.

-OMGITSALINEBREAK!-

Yami sat in his class, thinking about what he had done this morning. Not with helping Yugi, mind you, but with the small peck after.

'_what is this feeling I have…' _He thought, eyes never leaving the teacher. _'It's like my heart is going to melt away… yet at the same time being crushed. I can't stand this immense wave of emotion… Perhaps I should ask Bakura about it later…' _He tuned back into the class just in time for a question to come at him. He inwardly slapped his face, knowing that he should've been paying attention. Now he had to go make himself look like a fool in front of the class.

Luckily for him, however, he stood up just as the lunch bell rang. He inwardly sighed of relief, grabbing his bag and jacket heading out the door.

"Don't forget the quiz tomorrow!" Yami paid no mind to the teachers heed. He needed to find the tomb robber of many answers as soon as possible; he needed to know what this feeling was.

As if the gods were reading his mind, Bakura came into sight around the corner, getting ready to walk into the lunchroom. Yami quickened his pace to catch up with him.

"Bakura." He called when his feet would not carry him fast enough. The silver haired teen stopped and turned mid stride, smirking when he saw the out-of-breath pharaoh.

"Well, well, look who's running to whom now? What is it you need, Yami?" Bakura plastered a smirk of triumph on his face and Yami just rolled his eyes.

"I would've asked Marik about it if he and Malik weren't visiting Yugi's cousin a continent away. I need to know your opinion on something that has been bugging me for a while now." Yugi was now on his feet and walking over with Bakura to a more isolated table then the rest of them. He normally didn't eat the school lunch; they were disgustingly greasy, as he would say. Bakura agreed.

"What is it you need help on? Finally going to admit that you're in love?" Yami turned an angry and embarrassed red when he remembered the conversation they had about Ryou and Yugi just a few days ago.

"No, I'm not! It's just… Something is making me melt, but crushed at the same time… I don't know what this feeling is… it's like a flying pain, but the pain is an after effect…" Bakura laughed, thinking about how much more dense the pharaoh couldn't be.

"Sounds like love to me. Your heart melting and fluttering is how you feel only aroung Yugi, right? The pain is from you not being around him. Between you me, I feel the same way right now, with Ryou being too sick to walk anywhere even." Yami saw the saddened look on Bakura's face as he remembered the sick boy back at home. The pharaoh couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"…If this is true, Bakura, then how will I know if Yugi feels the same?" Yami was starting to get passed his denial. He knew it, and it scared him, the possibility of being rejected, crushed, and pained by the one he loves the most. Bakura just sat there and thought.

"Well, he IS your other half… with Ryou, I just knew, you know? But then he's not very good at keeping secrets." Yami nodded in understanding. It was basically something that came naturally to a person, was it?

But what does that mean?

-OMGITSALINEBREAK!-

Yami, being stressed out all day, was not a good thing around other people. So he had told Yugi that he was going to the park to clear his mind. Yugi said he understood, and went his separate way. Yami sighed, and started to wander the streets of Domino. His mind wandered, as his senses led him to the peace of the park.

'_Why does this has to be so difficult? I've known Yugi for years now… we were connected… but now, I don't know anymore. I still feel a strong bond, and the mind link's still there, but we're not connected.' _He took a seat under a fern tree and knitted his eyes together in frustration. Things like this shouldn't be so difficult, in his opinion.

'_Bakura said the best way to know is by already knowing… but what exactly did he mean by that?_ _Is there just something that automatically tells you? Or is it something more complex?' _Yami rubbed his tri-colored hair in sometimes wished that he was back in Egypt ruling; it would've been a little less complicated.

'_What was it that Yugi was trying to hide from me yesterday? Whatever it was under the bed, it looked big and probably important if he didn't want me to see it. So many different questions and possibilities…' _at this point he had developed a migraine and was ready to bash his head into the tree behind him. He shouldn't be second guessing everything thrown at him; He shouldn't be second guessing Yugi. If the young one didn't want him to see it, then for now Yami would respect his wishes.

'_Why does the one person I feel like talking to about it have to be the one the subject is about!?' _Yami decided he had had enough alone time for one day. He stood and dusted himself off before heading for the streets again. He was glad that the shop was only a couple of blocks away, not really feeling like walking a marathon at the moment. He was exhausted all of a sudden.

When he got to the shop, Yugi was behind the counter reading a book and smiling. Yami had to admire the boy; he could turn even the worst situations into something worth smiling about. Working at the shop was no different; where Yami could not stand working with practically nothing to do, Yugi was as patient as a sloth.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Yugi asked, setting down his book. Yami nodded, and pressed his nose onto the top of the glass case embedded into the countertop. Yugi knew there was something big going on in his head; he never let his emotions show so much, especially when a random person could walk into the shop at any random time.

"What's the matter, Yami? What's on your mind?" Yugi asked, going around next to Yami. The elder poked his head up and sighed a little; he didn't want to talk to Yugi about this problem… though, he might have to…

"It's just… I think there is something wrong with me." Yami started. Yugi nodded, and decided to close the shop early and play counselor for an hour or so.

They went out to the living room and Yami took the couch as Yugi sat on the comfy chair, notepad in hand. He had done this before, once with Joey and once with Tristen. He had also been the one on the sofa at times, mostly when he had Tea over and something was on his mind. He was hoping to have one of those types of sessions tomorrow, due to yesterdays events and Yami… well, just Yami.

"Whenever I'm around… this specific person… I feel like a whole. It's like this crevice in my heart has been filled, and I'm flying. And whenever they leave, I feel pain. I feel like I'm being crushed by a two ton boulder and it just digs the hole over and over again. I talked to Bakura… and he said that this feeling was natural, but I'm not so sure…"

Yugi snapped his notebook shut and set it on the table. He had reached his final analysis, and Yami saw all the stages the young boy's face went through. First there was confusion, before turning into sadness mixed with a little bit of hate. But he only saw that for a second.

"Well, from what you have been telling me… it seems you have taking a liking to this person, may it be love or not, I don't know. But from the sounds of it, I would say very high infatuation if not love… Is it Tea?" Yami took a double take and raised one of his eyebrows.

"No, it's not her… it's someone else…" Yami said, before mentally gluing his mouth shut. He knew when he had to seal his mouth; this was one of those glorious yet rare times

"…either way… you have my opinion." Yugi hopped off the chair and decided to wander into the kitchen and make an early dinner. Yami sighed and sulked his way to the bathroom.

His thoughts wandered as he stood in the soothing stream of the shower, making his hair stick to his face. Twice had he heard that he was in love, yet he himself didn't know he was capable of such a powerful emotion.

"Why am I feeling this way?" The sound bounced off the tile walls and back into his ears, making him think some more. He was getting the headache back from earlier.

As he began to process all of the clues together, he came to one astonishing conclusion that even he couldn't say out loud.

'_I am… in love… with Yugi?'_

-OMGITSALINEBREAK!-

A little bit about this zodiac sign (yes, they will be in the next 11 chapters, too):

Aries- (_The Ram_)(cardinal, fire, personal): Keyword: "I am". The Aries person is assertive, brave, energetic, action-oriented, intelligent, individualistic, independent, impulsive, full of strength, competitive, eager, straightforward, forceful, headstrong, pioneering, a leader, focused on the present and freedom-loving. They can also sometimes be intemperate, violent, impatient, fiery, rash, extreme, and arrogant. Suitable occupations are where initiative and enterprise are needed and preferably physical activity; such as soldiers, surgeons, engineers, sportspeople and explorers. In medical astrology Aries governs the head and skull. In astrology Aries is ruled by the planet Mars. The sun sign dates for Aries are March 21st - April 20th. The fire form of Aries is a wildfire, an uncontrolled fire.

**Aries is Most Compatible With- **Gemini, Leo, Sagittarius, Capricorn, and Pisces

**Aries is Least Compatible With**- Cancer, Virgo, and Taurus

A/N: Ha ha that actually took less time then I thought it would. Though, I did actually find an editor that will kick my butt if I don't get things done now. So updates will probably be a little bit faster and smoother!XD yay for all!

Reviews are nice, but not if their not! And the more nice reviewes I get, the faster I type!! So hurry fast!!

Next time: Taurus; I Have


End file.
